Desliz
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: ¿Que era aquella ropa? ¿Neuro se había cambiado de ropas? Podía ver su piel bien formada...¿Que les lleva a un asistente y a su piojo a besarse insistentemente en su silla? Solo un deliz... Neuro X Yako
1. 1 Inocencia - Primeros Besos

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD he vuelto despues de mil años con un nuevo fanfiction

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

Yako entró por la puerta de la agencia como un día normal y corriente. Soltó el bolso sobre el sofá y fijó su mirada en su asistente, quien estaba recostado sobre su silla, como otro día cualquiera, con sus manos sobre sus piernas, como otro día cualquiera...!ESPERA! Se había cambiado de ropa.  
Llevaba un pantalón ceñido a sus piernas de color blanco, con una camiseta negra muy sensual, una bufanda negra caía desde su cuello, como la que utilizaban los modelos de la televisión. Yako podía apreciar los músculos de sus brazos, aquella piel bien formada que se abría paso sobre las mangas de la camiseta.

Se había recogido el aquel pelo demoníaco en una coleta, como cuando habían investigado el caso de HAL. Aquello no iba bien.

-Neuro? -Preguntó la chica acercándose lentamente a Troya, donde estaba recostado el demonio.

Él abrió sus hipnóticos ojos y la miro, con aquella mirada de "paso de todo". Yako se paro al momento, temiendo que hiciera algo mal.

-Llegas tarde, Yako. ¿Que pasa con esa cara de ameba? -Yako suspiro con pesadez al ser comparada de nuevo con organismos microscópicos.

-No he llegado tan tarde

Yako se quedo callada unos momentos, observando al demonio. No se había movido desde que ella había entrado por la puerta (Cosa extraña en él porque Neuro adoraba torturarla y era extraño que él no la hubiera torturado al llegar a la oficina por haber llegado tarde)

-Neuro

-¿Uh?

-No te has movido desde que he llegado..¿Acaso..?-Una mano enguantada no la dejaron continuar y Neuro la levantó por los aires para tirarla por el suelo.

-No vayas por ahí, piojo

-¿Entonces?

-Después de la última pelea, mi ropa quedo reducida a pequeñeces, por lo que tengo que recuperar la energía-Yako recordaba aquella pelea. Aún tenía un moratón de cuando Neuro la había lanzado por los aires al intentar protegerla.

La chica volvió a quedarse pensando, ya que el demonio no podía moverse...Eso significaba que...

-Neuro

El demonio la miro.

-Si no te puedes mover...eso significa-En sus manos cogió una pequeña tarta y la levanto hacia el rostro sensual del demonio, quien no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. La golpeó, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y la tarta se resvalase por ambos.

Yako gimió de dolor, cuando su trasero encontró el suelo.

"Mierda...como duele" Siseó y sus ojos se levantaron para encontrar a Neuro, en la misma posición que anteriormente tenía, con pequeños pedazos de la tarta cayendo por su cuerpo. Parecía una visión sacada de una escena erótica.

También observó que en sus manos había restos de la tarta que había caído. Se lamió uno de sus dedos. La tarta estaba deliciosa.

-Yako-Escuchó la voz de Neuro. ¿Había cambiado su tono de voz?

-¿Eh?

- **Acércate-** Su voz era hipnótica. Yako se acercó a él tal cual como había pedido él. Neuro le agarró las manos y se las llevó a la boca para lamer sus dedos. Yako tembló ante el toque de aquella lengua, sus piernas, entre otras zonas, empezaron a temblar y pensó en que quizá perdería el conocimiento.  
Por la mente de Yako pasaron muchas preguntas, ninguna con respuesta, pero la mayor pregunta que paso por su mente fue ¿Que narices estaba pasando? ¿Que había pasado para que Neuro, su jefe demoníaco, cruel y malvado, estuviera lamiendo sus dedos de aquella manera?

Su lengua era suave, demasiado para ser demoníaca. Se movía con cuidado a través de sus dedos y Yako temía que su saliva le fuera a dejar marcas, aunque no parecía que le estuviera dejando marcas.

Cuando se alejó, dando por terminado su "limpieza de dedos". Neuro se alejó y se quedo quieto.

El corazón de Yako latía frenéticamente por los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Yako no sabría nunca el motivo que la llevó a cometer aquella acción, no sabía si era por los acontecimientos que acaban de pasar, por la sensación de la saliva de Neuro en sus manos o los pedazos de tarta que podía ver por el cuerpo de su asistente, lo único que sabía es que no le importaba nada, solamente le importaba Neuro.

Ella se acercó a Neuro, intentando que sus piernas se movieran como debían y no haciendo "eses". No quería que se tropezara de nuevo y cayera de otra manera ridícula frente a Neuro.  
Se acercó más, sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban. Yako tenía miedo pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando rozó los labios de Neuro. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió toda la columna.  
El demonio no se movió y dejó que ella lo besara a placer.

Yako siguió sus besos por el mentón del demonio, lamiendo algunos restos de tarta por el camino. El sabor de su piel, sumado al sabor de la tarta, hicieron babear a Yako, quien continuó su exploración hasta bajar por su cuello. El demonio sonrió pero la dejó seguir.

La detective volvió a subir el rostro, para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos que la observaban, aquella sonrisa en su rostro, los dientes puntiagudos brillando...  
Neuro no le había correspondido, pero a ella no le molestaba. Volvió a besarle, esta vez más insistente, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos, buscando una reacción.

Sus lenguas se tocaron y empezaron a danzar. Yako pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Neuro, entonces sintió las manos enguantadas del demonio sujetando su cintura y sentándola en el brazo de la silla. ¿Estaba respondiendo?  
Neuro movió sus labios sobre los de su piojo, sintiendo un sabor extraño corriendo por su garganta a medida que la besaba. Se había sorprendido cuando Yako se había acercado, pensando que su piojo no había entendido su represaría anterior.  
Más sorprendido se quedó cuando sintió los labios de Yako rozándolos suyos, sus baterías demoníacas habían temblado, buscando el roce de Yako. Cuando ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y sus dedos rozaron las baterías demoníacas y Neuro suspiro. ¿Cómo había descubierto su punto débil?

Ambos estaban perdidos en aquel beso, demasiado intimo y apasionado. Neuro abrió los labios de Yako, buscando su lengua, ella buscó la suya, con el miedo aún de su saliva ácida.

-No tengas miedo, no quemaré a mi piojo-Musitó, con los ojos brillantes mirándola fijamente.

De sus labios caían pequeños regueros de su anterior beso. Yako sentía calor en sus labios, aquel beso había sido tan intenso...Sus manos temblaban, aferradas a la camisa negra de Neuro. Una de sus manos se perdió por su camisa, encontrando su piel cálida bajo sus dedos, sus ojos miraron esa pequeña parcela de piel expuesta y con lentitud la recorrió con los dedos.

-¿A donde estas mirando?-Neuro sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Yako, al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo. Sus dedos le sujetaron el mentón y tomó posesión de sus labios de manera hambrienta. Sus manos buscaron el final de la camiseta que llevaba Yako y sus dedos se colaron por debajo del algodón.

Los dos se separaron, Yako en busca de aire, Neuro por otras razones. La joven se apoyó en el pecho de Neuro para intentar relajarse, encontrando pequeños restos de tarta, a lo que Yako tomó una pequeña porción y cuando la iba a comer, la mano de Neuro la sujetó. Sus ojos buscaron los verdes.

-¿N-Neu-ro?

El demonio volvió a llevarse aquellos pequeños dedos a la boca, chupando aquel merengue dulce.  
Estaban tan centrados en sus acciones que no se dieron cuenta de cuando entró Godai, rompiendo aquella escena. Yako se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, sentada sobre Neuro, con la camiseta descolocada y restos de tarta por el cuerpo.  
Se levantó rápidamente y abandonó la agencia a toda prisa.


	2. 2 Vestido - Regalo sorpresa

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD he vuelto despues de mil años con un nuevo fanfiction

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

 _-¿N-Neu-ro?_

 _El demonio volvió a llevarse aquellos pequeños dedos a la boca, chupando aquel merengue dulce._  
 _Estaban tan centrados en sus acciones que no se dieron cuenta de cuando entró Godai, rompiendo aquella escena. Yako se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, sentada sobre Neuro, con la camiseta descolocada y restos de tarta por el cuerpo._  
 _Se levantó rápidamente y abandonó la agencia a toda prisa._

CAPITULO 2

Yako nunca sabría lo que paso en la agencia después de su salida precipitada, después de aquellos besos intensos en la silla de Neuro.

Neuro le dedicó una de sus mortíferas miradas a Godai, quien rezaba por su seguridad, y le dio una pequeña paliza para que aprendiera la lección de no interrumpir cuando no debía. Después de dejar al esclavo nº 2 inconsciente sobre su mesa de trabajo, el demonio se quedó pensativo caminado por el techo.

El demonio trazó un plan.

Yako, por su parte, camino por la ciudad, intentando alejar su mente de lo que había pasado con Neuro, como había buscado sus labios, aquel suave roce de sus guantes, el calor de los labios del demonio...  
La joven pasó por varios restaurantes donde hizo uso de su cartera hasta quedar reducido a pequeñas monedas. Al no poder saciar por completo su voraz apetito, la chica deambuló por varios comercios, observando distintas ropas de varias tiendas. Por curiosidad se probó un par de vestidos, haciéndose algunas fotos con el móvil para enseñarlas luego a su madre y suplicarle dinero para poder comprarlos. No es que a Yako le gustasen las modas ni la ropa, ella con estar cómoda le bastaba, pero había veces en las que ella quería verse mona.

Un conjunto le gustaba especialmente. Era un vestido entallado, de un hermoso color azul, con un largo algo corto para su gusto pero su hermosura podía con ello. Lo mejor de todo era que estaba de oferta, no había nada mejor...solamente que no llevaba suficiente dinero. La sonrisa de Yako se esfumo rápidamente.  
Con un suspiro, la joven dejó las ropas en las perchas y salió con pesadez de la tienda. Un par de ojos la observaban.

Yako se sentó en un banco y se dedicó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, sacando pequeños recibos de comidas, algunos dibujos y monedas pequeñas para la vuelta en autobús. Una de las vendedoras de la tienda donde había estado Yako se acercó a ella, llevando una bolsa en las manos.

-¿Katsuragi Yako-san?

-¿Es a mi?-Preguntó curiosa. La chica era muy guapa.

-Tengo un paquete para ti.

-¿Para mi?-El paquete era bastante voluminoso y muy bien decorado.

-Si. Usted es Katsuragi Yako, la detective glotona

-Detective escolar

-Aquí tiene, entonces- Le dio el paquete y se despidió con una inclinación.

Yako tomó el paquete y lo abrió, apartando la tela de gasa del envoltorio descubrió el vestido que se había probado en la tienda, el que tanto le había gustado. La chica miró hacia todos los lados, sorprendida por el detalle, pero no vio a ninguna persona conocida. Estuvo tentada de devolver el regalo, ya que no traía ninguna tarjeta que le diera una pista de quien se lo podía haber regalado pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió quedárselo. Después de todo era un regalo.

Viendo que se hacia de noche, la joven salio del área comercial, camino de su casa, con el humor mejorado. Su sonrisa no se borro de su rostro.

* * *

Neuro la observó marcharse, ondeando la bolsa de la compra mientras sonreía como una niña con un caramelo.  
El demonio no pudo evitar pensar que era muy sencillo hacer feliz a su piojo, un par de centavos y ella sonreía de aquella manera. La joven no se había dado cuenta de que él la había estado siguiendo desde que había corregido al esclavo nº2 en la oficina. La observó mientras comía, sorprendiéndose de que tanta comida entrase en un cuerpo tan pequeño.  
La siguió observando mientras se probaba ropa, sonrió al verla reír mientras buscaba entre la ropa algo de su gusto. Utilizando una de sus conocidas herramientas demoníacas, mandó a uno de sus ojos al probador de Yako, pudiendo observar cada conjunto que se probaba. Al demonio le gustó el azul, que acentuaba sus curvas (leves pero las tenía) y cuando la chica lo dejó en su sitio y salio de la tienda, él se acercó y pagó el conjunto. Las cajeras se lo quedaron mirando, con los ojos brillantes. Neuro se dio cuenta de como una junto sus brazos para elevar sus senos hacia él cuando le dio la factura del vestido. Como si a él le importara aquella humana simple y poco interesante.

En ese momento se encontraba colgando del edificio de Yako, esperando a que la joven regresara. Era tarde y ya quedaban pocas personas por la calle, cosa que a el no le molestaba pues había menos ruido de fondo. Escuchó como la joven llegaba y cerraba la puerta con el pie y caminaba directamente hacia su habitación, encendiendo las luces a medida de que caminaba, iluminando la casa y dándole "vida".  
Dejó la bolsa en la cama y se quitó los zapatos para frotar sus doloridos pies, a pesar de que no había caminado demasiado, la joven se permitió unos minutos de masaje de pies para relajarse. Volteo la mirada a la bolsa y sacó el bonito vestido para colgarlo junto a su tocador, con la idea de utilizarlo al día siguiente.

-Hora de un baño-Se dijo a si misma y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. En ese momento, el astuto demonio que se encontraba colgando de la ventana, entró en la habitación, caminando como si estuviera en su propia casa, se recostó en la cama de Yako y rebuscó entre sus cajones hasta encontrar una revista de crucigramas. Neuro sonrió, dejando que sus babas llenasen las sabanas de Yako.

Sin tener ni idea de lo que ocurría en su cuarto, Yako se dejo caer en su bañera (previamente llena de agua caliente y sales de baño relajantes) y dejo que todos los problemas (Neuro) se fueran entre las burbujas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la loza de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

"No ha sido tan mal día después de todo...no he sufrido demasiado en la agencia y Neuro esta extrañamente debilitado..." Sus dedos tocaron sus labios. "Nunca imaginé que ese demonio supiera lo que era un beso...es un gesto demasiado humano para alguien como Neuro...pero muy dulce" A su mente volvieron las imágenes: Ella caminando hacia él, buscando su contacto...!Ella lo había besado primero! "Pero él chupó mis dedos primero...él muy pervertido"  
La mente de Yako era un caos. Ciertamente las acciones del "asistente" no eran normales, ni mucho menos. Él era un demonio. Un cruel y sanguinario demonio come misterios masoquista y que no podía tener un simple acto humano.

Chupar dedos de aquella manera no estaba en su naturaleza.

Pero ciertamente lo había hecho, a ella. A Yako. Y no solo una vez, lo había hecho dos!.

Y su saliva mortífera no le había hecho daño.

Era anormalmente extraño.

-Deja de pensar en eso Yako-Se regañó a si misma por ocupar su mente en pensamientos con ese demonio. No importaba. Yako dormiría y volvería a la agencia para buscar más misterios. Todo volvería a ser como era, sin besos ni cosas extrañas. Solo serían su jefe torturador y su esclava pasiva.

Se metió bajo el agua para lavarse el cabello. Salió minutos después, con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y secándose el pelo con la otra.  
Su cara fue épica al ver al causante de sus problemas cómodamente echado en su cama, sin la mas mínima preocupación por su persona.


	3. 3 Pelo - Travesuras

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD he vuelto despues de mil años con un nuevo fanfiction

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

 _-Deja de pensar en eso Yako-Se regañó a si misma por ocupar su mente en pensamientos con ese demonio. No importaba. Yako dormiría y volvería a la agencia para buscar más misterios. Todo volvería a ser como era, sin besos ni cosas extrañas. Solo serían su jefe torturador y su esclava pasiva._

 _Se metió bajo el agua para lavarse el cabello. Salió minutos después, con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y secándose el pelo con la otra._  
 _Su cara fue épica al ver al causante de sus problemas cómodamente echado en su cama, sin la mas mínima preocupación por su persona._

CAPITULO 3

-Te tomo mucho tiempo limpiarte, piojo-Comentó Neuro como si tal cosa, tachando otra palabra acertada en el libro de crucigramas. Había hecho 30 mientras la chica estaba en el cuarto de baño. Suerte que era un libro de los 200 mejores crucigramas.

El rostro de Yako paso por varias tonalidades hasta llegar al rojo escarlata. ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIA NEURO EN SU CAMA?

-¿Q-Que estas...haciendo aquí, Neuro?-Preguntó, agarrando con fuerza la toalla que la cubría. Suerte que tenía puesta la ropa interior (Siempre lo hacía así).

-Vine a ver a mi esclavo, algún problema?

-Pues un par de ellos si que los hay

-No debes alterarte. Tu cuerpo plano no me provocará ninguna reacción-Ciertamente sus ojos no la estaban mirando, estaban concentrados en las hojas de papel del crucigrama.

Yako cruzó una ceja. Y rápidamente se acercó al demonio para quitarle el libro de crucigramas. Los ojos verdes de este no parecieron contentos por su acción.

-¿Que crees que haces, piojo?

-No puedes..estar aquí Neuro

-¿Un esclavo dando ordenes a su superior?-Su sonrisa se curvó hacia arriba. Se estaba divirtiendo.

-Me estaba duchando, demonio pervertido

-¿A eso lo llamas pervertido?-Sus ojos recorrieron sus cabellos mojados y sus ojos brillantes por el enfado-No sabes lo que es un pervertido.

-Si que lo sé

-No lo sabes. Un pervertido no se habría quedado en tu cuarto esperando-Su largo brazo le rodeó la cintura y con un hábil movimiento, solo pudiendo ser hecho por alguien como Nougami Neuro, la echó sobre la cama, colocándose él encima de ella. Yako ahogó un grito, que murió en su garganta-Él habría ido a por ti directamente y...-Su nariz recorrió su cuello-No se habría quedado quieto.

-Neuro...-Su voz sonó demasiado suave, totalmente hipnotizada por los actos de su jefe. Sentía su cuerpo siendo aplastado por el suyo, más grande, más pesado y más fuerte que el suyo. La tela de sus pantalones blancos le rozaba las piernas, era una sensación muy agradable. !Espera! !Estaba volviendo a caer en su juego!

-Parece que te sientes cómoda, piojo-Yako odiaba aquella sonrisa de superioridad.

-No lo estoy

-Estas sonrojada

-NO lo estoy, es por el baño

-Oh-Uno de sus dedos se paseó por sus labios-¿Enserio es por el baño?

-S-Si

-Eres demasiado inocente-Se inclinó hacia ella lentamente. Yako tembló. Neuro sonrió. Yako cerró los ojos. Los labios de Neuro rozaron los suyos. Una palpitación. Yako volvió a temblar. Buscó sus labios-Pero...he de admitir, que tienes un poder extraño-Capturó sus labios de nuevo, más intensamente, más poderoso. Sin dejarle opción a Yako más que corresponderle. Ella no se negó.

Él le mordisqueó el labio inferior, buscando una reacción, abriendo sus labios para una exploración más profunda. Ella le dejó.

El móvil de Yako sonó y la magia terminó.

Yako apartó a Neuro de ella con más fuerza de la que esperaba y saltó de la cama para coger el móvil. Saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Neuro solo en la cama.

Yako pudo escuchar la risa del demonio en su salón.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la escena del cuarto de baño.  
Yako había vuelto a su rutina de CASA-OFICINA OFICINA-CASA. Yako se alegraba de volver a su rutina de siempre pero había una cosa que había cambiado: todas las noches, Neuro se colaba en su habitación y se quedaba a dormir con ella. Yako hacía como que no se daba cuenta pero una noche se había despertado, encontrándose abrazada al fuerte pecho del demonio, quien le rodeaba la cintura con un potente brazo. El corazón de Yako no se había recuperado aun de aquella visión pero ella intentaba hacer como que no se enteraba (en el fondo le gustaba compartir la calor de aquel fuerte cuerpo) ya que nunca lo diría pero se sentía algo sola en aquella casa enorme (su madre estaba de viaje). Obviamente nunca se lo confesaría a Neuro.

El demonio se había recuperado de sus heridas a base de libros de crucigramas que le compraba Yako. Su ropa había vuelto a cambiar a la chaqueta azul y los pantalones elegantes (Yako prefería la ropa ceñida /) y en ese momento giró los ojos para verlo leer el periódico.  
Neuro sentía las miradas de Yako pero lo disimulaba bien teniendo el periódico de por medio. La observó, sentada en el sofá, rodeada de casos por archivar, vestida con el regalo que él le había comprado. Neuro nunca lo diría pero cuando Godai le soltó a Yako que parecían una pareja de comediantes, puesto que vestían del mismo color, el demonio sonrió, aquello eran las llamadas bromas del destino.

Neuro le tiró un pisapapeles a la cara y sonrió al ver sufrir a su piojo. Si, SU piojo.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Yako se frotó el golpe y discutió con él.

-Nos vemos mañana,Akane-chan-Se despidió Yako al terminar la jornada.

* * *

Neuro la vio marchar y después de un momento, apagó las computadoras y dio las buenas noches a Akane, quien le despidió con un movimiento del pelo y se dirigió, como las ultimas noches, a la casa de Yako. Ella ya había dejado la ventana abierta para que pudiera entrar sin problema, el demonio entró de un solo movimiento, dejando su chaqueta junto a la de chica y echándose en su cama. Yako había puesto una de sus revistas de crucigramas bajo la almohada (ya que a Neuro le gustaba hacerlos cuando venía) y Neuro no dudó en coger la que había.

Yako entró en la habitación sin sorprenderse por ver al demonio en su cama. Se paseó buscando un cepillo y se sentó a cepillarse el pelo, que estaba medio enredado. A Yako le gustaba cuidar de su pelo ya que el pobre no conseguía crecer demasiado. Lo máximo que había crecido era hasta llegar a los hombros.

Se cepilló el pelo bajo la mirada de Neuro, quien había dejado de lado el libro de crucigramas.

-¿Quieres que te cepille el cabello?-Preguntó Neuro. Yako se volvió sorprendida por la pregunta. Se quedo quieta un buen rato y Neuro torció el gesto-No lo repetiré Yako

La chica tembló pero rara era la ocasión en la que Neuro se ofrecía para algo. Raro y casi nulo. Yako se sentó en la cama y le paso el cepillo al demonio, este le comenzó a cepillar el pelo con lentitud, jugando con aquel pelo corto y cuando terminó se lo revolvió. Yako saltó de la cama.

-¿!Que haces!?-Su pelo parecía un nido de pajaros. Neuro sonrió.

-Los juegos mortales sin dolor no tienen sentido

-Cruel

Yako tomó el cepillo del pelo y se arregló los nudos. Luego movió la mano hacia el cabello del demonio. Neuro se apartó.

-¿Que se supone que haces?

-Solo..iba a cepillar tu cabello. Esta algo enredado.

La cara de Neuro era un poema. Parecía claramente disgustado.

-No puedes hacerlo

-¿Por que no? Tu lo has hecho

-Peinar el cabello de un demonio es un acto importate...como lo llamais vosotros. Intimo.

Yako no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pero...si nos hemos besado-No conseguía entenderlo.

-¿Y?

-!Eso es mucho más intimo!

-No en mi mundo

-En este si

-Pero todo el mundo lo hace. En todas partes se ven comiéndose

-No se comen. Se besan. Y no todo el mundo lo hace

-En el mundo demoníaco, solo a las parejas se les permite cepillar el pelo-Dijo el demonio-Es como un ritual

-Como si fueran amantes?

-Las parejas se deciden al nacer. No sé que es eso de amantes

-Aquellas personas que se besan...-Yako intentó explicar el concepto a Neuro, este le prestó atención.

-¿Entonces nosotros somos amantes?

-!No!-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como el fuego.

-Pero nos hemos besado

-No es lo mismo

-No tiene sentido

Neuro era complicado. Yako ya sabía eso. No sabía como hacerle entender que ellos no eran amantes, si en realidad lo parecían, pero realmente no se amaban. Al menos no por los dos lados. !¿Acaso ella amaba a Neuro?! Tonterias. Ni ella misma entendía sus propios sentimientos.

Neuro intentó leer el rostro de la joven. ¿Amantes no eran las personas que se besaban? ¿Por que a Yako le preocupaba tanto el tema del cabello? Si él permitía que su piojo le cepillase el cabello habría reacciones, Yako pasaría a ser su pareja, su compañera.  
No es que Neuro no la considerase ya algo como una compañera, buscaba su mirada y se había acostumbrado a trabajar con ella, el piojo había evolucionado (para gusto de Neuro), sus deducciones eran bastante buenas y en ocasiones sorprendía al demonio (Nunca lo admitiría).

Con cuidado se desprendió de sus baterías y dio la espalda a la joven.

-Adelante, Yako-La joven lo observó, no esperaba que cediera a su capricho-Pero si haces un mal trabajo, te romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo

Yako gimió internamente y se colocó detrás de él, con manos temblorosas tomo unos mechones de cabello.  
"Que suave es" Pensó la detective. Con el cabello rubio del demonio en sus manos, sentía como si aquellos mechones se enredasen en sus dedos, como si estuviera vivo. Ciertamente que su cabello se movía cada vez que encontraba el rastro de un misterio pero no esperaba que fuera de aquella manera, lo cierto es que se sentía similar a cuando ella cepillaba el cabello de Akane-chan pero se sentía mucho más tenso ya que era el cabello de Neuro. Y la había amenazado minutos antes.

Yako intentó no temblar y relajarse para poder hacer un buen trabajo y no llevarse una tortura. No lo quería.  
Peinó con sumo cuidado cada mechón, mientras lo hacía podía sentir unas respiraciones aceleradas. Descubrió después que provenían de Neuro, que temblaba levemente ante el toque del cepillo. Yako quería asomarse y ver que tipo de expresión estaba haciendo pero se centró en lo que estaba haciendo y dejando a un lado el cepillo, enterró los dedos en su pelo, como siempre había deseado hacer y le dio un pequeño masaje, intentando darle descanso y cumplir un pequeño sueño.

-Listo. Terminé-Anunció después de unos minutos. Se apartó. Neuro se recostó en la cama con la respiración acelerada, Yako se asomó y se sorprendió al ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas del demonio. Sorprendente-¿Estas bien, Neuro? Lo siento..no volveré a hacerlo-Si quedaba en ese estado...Aunque no le importaría volver a ver las mejillas rojas del come-misterios.

Neuro no le respondió enseguida. El demonio respiraba aceleradamente, como si acabase de correr una maratón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. No la miraban.

Yako empezó a pensar que no había sido buena idea cepillarle el cabello cuando se vio envuelta por los brazos del demonio y sus labios cubriendo los suyos, en un beso húmedo y que no estaba segura de querer romper.


	4. 4 Desliz - Intensidad

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD he vuelto despues de mil años con un nuevo fanfiction

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

 _-Listo. Terminé-Anunció después de unos minutos. Se apartó. Neuro se recostó en la cama con la respiración acelerada, Yako se asomó y se sorprendió al ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas del demonio. Sorprendente-¿Estas bien, Neuro? Lo siento..no volveré a hacerlo-Si quedaba en ese estado...Aunque no le importaría volver a ver las mejillas rojas del come-misterios._

 _Neuro no le respondió enseguida. El demonio respiraba aceleradamente, como si acabase de correr una maratón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. No la miraban._

 _Yako empezó a pensar que no había sido buena idea cepillarle el cabello cuando se vio envuelta por los brazos del demonio y sus labios cubriendo los suyos, en un beso húmedo y que no estaba segura de querer romper._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

Si alguien le dijera a Yako que los demonios no sabían besar, ella les habría gritado que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Neuro besaba DEMASIADO bien.  
Estaba perdida en aquel beso que se había originado por haber tenido la brillante idea de cepillarle el cabello al demonio. **Brillante idea Yako.  
** El beso había empezado demasiado intenso, pero lo que era ahora ya no se sabía que era. No se sabía donde empezaba Yako y donde acababa el demonio. Sus labios estaban invadidos por los del demonio, que no paraban quietos; succionando, besando y mordiendo los de Yako, dejandole unos segundos para respirar y volver a tener posesión de sus labios.

-Neu-..-Yako intentó detenerle pero Neuro no la dejaba hablar, preso de aquel beso que parecía no detenerse. Las manos del demonio jugaron con su cabello, paseándose por todo su cuerpo con total descaro, Yako estaba avergonzada (Su cara estaba demasiado roja para ser natural o incluso sano).

-No hables-Dijo Neuro, deteniéndose un momento para mirarla. Le gustaba lo que veía: los labios de Yako hinchados y rojos, brillantes por sus besos; los ojos brillantes con las pupilas dilatadas; la respiración acelerada...-Aún no hemos terminado, esclavo.

La besó de nuevo, un poco más despacio, dándole un poco de espacio a la chica para responderle. Yako mandó a tomar viento si aquello estaba bien o estaba mal, si tenía sentimientos o no por el demonio,...lo agarró y lo besó con intensidad, empujándolo y colocándose sobre él sin cuidado (sobre cierta parte del demonio).  
Yako se sentía poderosa, por una vez teniendo el control, aunque no le duraría demasiado. Sus manos buscaron el rostro del demonio, recorriendo sus mejillas, perfilando aquella frente suave...enterrando los dedos entre el cabello rubio, rozando sin cuidado las baterías demoníacas. Temblaban ante su toque, haciendo que el demonio suspirara. Yako introdujo sin miedo la lengua en aquella boca, ya sin miedo por el ácido de Neuro.

Las manos del demonio no se quedaron atrás. Se pasearon por su espalda, sujetándola mientras curvaba el rostro para intensificar el beso. Movió las caderas, rozando sus cuerpos de manera más intima y Yako dio un saltito, sorprendida por los avances del demonio. Neuro sonrió. Yako se derritió ante esa sonrisa.

No quería perder aquel "control" que había conseguido. Por una vez quería sorprender al demonio y sabiendo que no iba a tener una oportunidad similar, se rozó lentamente contra el cuerpo del demonio, suspirando por la corriente eléctrica que corría por su cuerpo.  
A Neuro le gustó aquello.

Yako movió las manos por los brazos (desprovistos de chaqueta oculta músculos) de Neuro, notando cada centímetro de piel bajo las yemas de los dedos, descubriendo un mundo de posibilidades, pero sus labios se encontraban demasiado ocupados.  
Los dos se encontraban perdidos en aquel tormento de pasión, girando y cambiando de posición aleatoriamente, disfrutando de aquella intimidad que habían creado. Sin darse cuenta de tanto giro que habían dado, resbalaron y cayeron al suelo (Neuro debajo, para protegerla de la caída).

Yako rió por la situación. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos intensos y ambos sonrieron. Neuro tenía sus manos bajo su camiseta, tocando directamente su piel mientras Yako, con el cuerpo sentado sobre las caderas de Neuro, intentaba controlar el latir alocado de su corazón.  
Neuro sacó la lengua y repasó sus labios ante la mirada atónita de Yako, que sentía como mojaba las bragas ante aquella visión de ensueño. Neuro era demasiado sensual, con aquel cuerpo que se podía ver a través de su chaleco descolocado. Aquel cuello grueso, con las venas algo marcadas, la piel suave y medio pálida que daba ganas de besar y recorrer con los labios...Aquellos suaves mechones que daban ganas de besar, con aquellas baterías que brillaban en contraste con su piel.  
No pudo evitar recorrer con los ojos todo su cuerpo, tirado sobre su alfombra cutre de oferta de su habitación, con ella sobre su cintura, sintiendo cierta parte de su anatomía que coincidía con la suya, cubierta por la ropa. Era demasiado intimo para ser cierto.

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo así?

Neuro la miraba desde el suelo, con aquella mirada suya y Yako podría jurar que brillaban demasiado.  
Yako se dio cuenta de la posición (No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes) y se movió un poco, rozando de nuevo sus cuerpos.

-Lo haces a propósito-Él seguía sonriendo.

-No..no es eso

Neuro la agarró por las caderas y movió sus caderas contra ella haciendo que Yako soltase un pequeño gemido. La sonrisa del demonio se alargó más.

-Lo deseas

-No..

-Yako

-No

Neuro la sujetó del mentón para volver a besarla, no encontrando obstáculo en ella, quien gustosa abrió la boca para que él pudiera explorar su interior. Neuro sonrió por la facilidad con la que había derribado las defensas de su piojo, no pudiendo aguantar el momento de hacerla completamente suya.  
Sus manos, juguetonas, buscaron su zona sensible y la recorrió con los dedos por encima de la ropa interior, que ya se encontraba mojada para él. "Demasiado fácil" Pensó él mientras se ocupaba de ella, sintiendo como ella temblaba y comenzaba a responder con gemidos suaves.

Aquel **DESLIZ** que había ocurrido hará unos días se estaba convirtiendo en un interruptor a punto de estallar.


	5. 5 Te haré mía - Deseo

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD he vuelto despues de mil años con un nuevo fanfiction

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 _Neuro la sujetó del mentón para volver a besarla, no encontrando obstáculo en ella, quien gustosa abrió la boca para que él pudiera explorar su interior. Neuro sonrió por la facilidad con la que había derribado las defensas de su piojo, no pudiendo aguantar el momento de hacerla completamente suya._

 _Sus manos, juguetonas, buscaron su zona sensible y la recorrió con los dedos por encima de la ropa interior, que ya se encontraba mojada para él. "Demasiado fácil" Pensó él mientras se ocupaba de ella, sintiendo como ella temblaba y comenzaba a responder con gemidos suaves._

 _Aquel **DESLIZ** que había ocurrido hará unos días se estaba convirtiendo en un interruptor a punto de estallar._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

Neuro le mordisqueó la oreja mientras su mano se ocupaba de su punto sensible, jugando por encima de la tela húmeda de sus braguitas. Yako estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones que no sabía donde la iba a llevar. Sus manos se sujetaban en los hombros de Neuro, sus ojos buscando su mirada verde y con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

¿En verdad lo estaban haciendo?

Los dedos traviesos del demonio apartaron la tela para tocarla directamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Yako temblara ante tal sensación y soltó un gemido que murió en los labios de Neuro.  
Yako le besó de vuelta, moviendo las manos por toda la espalda del demonio, perdiéndose en su pelo suave, tirando levemente de sus mechones, sabiendo que eso le haría un efecto en Neuro.

-Traviesa-Neuro le mordisqueó el labio inferior, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su interior. Yako gimió de nuevo.

Con movimientos lentos, torturándola, fue moviendo aquel dedo, buscando su rostro para ver su reacción en todo momento, observando como su caricia hacia mella en ella, haciendo sonreír a Neuro.

-¿Lo deseas, Yako? -La pregunta de Neuro regresó a Yako a la realidad, momentáneamente, ya que el dedo del demonio siguió entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo tortuosamente lento. Yako le miró, entre la niebla del placer y sus propios pensamientos, intentando darles forma.

-Neuro

-Demasiado complicada la pregunta para su cerebro de piojo

Yako torció el gesto y volvió a gemir cuando Neuro introdujo un segundo dedo.

-No es una pregunta tan complicada

Su voz era demasiado sensual. ¿Que hacía? ¿Había alguna clase de herramienta demoníaca controlando la situación? ¿Estaba teniendo otro de sus sueños y se despertaría en su cama sola?

-Tu rostro esta demasiado rojo, piojo. Respira.

Yako lo hizo, ya que en verdad le estaba faltando el aire y se alegro de que Neuro dejara de moverse. Así no podía pensar.

-Yako

-¿Vamos a hacerlo?-Su pregunta salio de sus labios sin pensarlo.

- **¿Lo deseas?**

-No lo sé

-¿No quieres?

-¿Tu si lo deseas Neuro?

- **No lo habría iniciado si no fuera así**

Yako lo miró con los ojos abiertos. ¿Neuro la deseaba? Ambos estaban en la cama de la detective, ella con su ropa interior y Neuro sin su chaqueta y con algunos botones de su chaleco abiertos. Ella respiraba aceleradamente mientras que él estaba muy calmado, observándola con sus dedos aun en su interior.  
Aquella situación bien podía ser vista como una escena para adultos pero en realidad eran dos personas, una de menos de 20 años y otra de edad inmortal que no tenía ni idea (o eso pensaba Yako) sobre relaciones entre humanos.  
Neuro la observaba, esperando una respuesta que Yako no sabía si sabría responder.

-Neuro...tu, conmigo?

No le había salido tan bien como ella pensaba.

-Contigo Yako

De nuevo volvió a sonrojarse.

-Tu también lo deseas Yako-Neuro le mostró sus dedos. Cuando había salido de ella? Se preguntó Yako viendo como, ciertamente estaba húmeda por él-No te mientas, estas enamorada de mi, Yako

-¿Como?

-Me deseas Yako

Silencio por parte de Yako. No le gustaba como afirmaba sus sentimientos, de aquella manera, con aquella sonrisa de superioridad, lamiendo sus restos de sus manos enguantadas, frente a sus ojos. Frente a los abiertos ojos de Yako.

-Neuro

-Yo te deseo igual Yako

-¿Me deseas?

La palabra deseo salía tan bien de los labios de Nougami Neuro.

- **Te deseo** -Sonriendo, el demonio se volvió a acercar a ella para volver a besarla. Un beso rápido en sus labios.

-Dilo de nuevo-Susurró Yako

-Te deseo

-Otra vez-Pidió ella, volviendo a unir sus labios. Esta vez más intensamente.

-Yako-Los labios de Neuro se curvaron. El piojo creía que podía pedirle lo que fuera. Sus manos bajaron y le rozaron un sensible pezón con las yemas de los dedos-¿Como se piden las cosas, esclavo?

-Por favor-Susurró contra los labios sonrientes de Neuro.

-Buena chica-Le rodeó el labio inferior con los dientes, haciéndola suspirar.

-Neuro

-¿Esclavo?

-Hazlo

-¿Humm?-Sonriendo, el demonio se ocupó de su cuello. Yako sabía que le haría decirlo. Por eso se había colocado en su cuello.-¿El que, esclavo?

-Y-ya lo sabes

-No lo sé-Para alguien como Neuro, esas palabras no formaban parte de su diccionario.

-Neuro-Gimió cuando descubrió un punto sensible debajo de su oreja. Neuro sonrió.

-Dímelo.

-Quiero...-Susurró

-¿Que quieres?

-A ti

-Estoy aquí-Para enfatizar la respuesta, rozó sus caderas con las de la detective.

-Neuro-Subió el tono de voz.

-¿Si?

- **Hazme el amor** -Dijo entonces Yako, tomando el rostro del demonio en sus manos y mirando a aquellos ojos verdes. Neuro sonrió de nuevo y tomó sus manos.

-¿Como un demonio?

-Como Nougami Neuro

Los dientes brillantes del devorador de misterios brillaron en la habitación de Katsuragi Yako cuando se echó a reir.

- **Te haré mía, Yako**

-Lo deseo, Neuro

El demonio le acarició la cara con ¿Cariño? para después tomar posesión de sus labios y llevarlos a ambos, a otro mundo.

Un mundo bajo las sabanas.

* * *

 **El próximo capitulo será el último**

 **¿Como terminará esto?**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	6. 6 Intimidad - Neuro y Yako

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD he vuelto despues de mil años con un nuevo fanfiction

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 _- **Hazme el amor** -Dijo entonces Yako, tomando el rostro del demonio en sus manos y mirando a aquellos ojos verdes. Neuro sonrió de nuevo y tomó sus manos._

 _-¿Como un demonio?_

 _-Como Nougami Neuro_

 _Los dientes brillantes del devorador de misterios brillaron en la habitación de Katsuragi Yako cuando se echó a reir._

 _- **Te haré mía, Yako**_

 _-Lo deseo, Neuro_

 _El demonio le acarició la cara con ¿Cariño? para después tomar posesión de sus labios y llevarlos a ambos, a otro mundo._

 _Un mundo bajo las sabanas._

* * *

 **CAPITULO FINAL**

 _ **"No lo habría iniciado si no fuera así"**_

Neuro la deseaba.

Yako se sentía en una nube de la que no quería bajar. No importaba si era un sueño o si al día siguiente Neuro volvía a ser el jefe demoníaco que la torturaba. No era algo que Yako quisiera volver a sentir pero había posibilidades de ello. Neuro si se aburría era cruel.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron en el momento que volvió a sentir las sabanas debajo de su cuerpo y el tacto mullido de su colchón bajo su peso. Sus ojos buscaron los de Neuro, más oscuros que de costumbre, con un pequeño brillo en el centro, como cuando esta disfrutando de un buen misterio.

Se permitió observarle unos momentos.

Nunca habría pensado que acabaría enamorada de alguien como Neuro. No es que ella tuviera un "principe azul".  
Neuro estaba fuera de los cánones humanos. Su altura, su cuerpo, su cabello y sus ojos...todo él denotaba un ser de otro mundo. Que la había elegido a ella.

A una tabla como Yako.

Sus ojos recorrieron aquel cabello de dos colores, descolocado, brillante como un destello. Tan suave como el pelaje de un gato. Sus manos querían volver a tocarlo, perderse entre aquellos mechones. Y quedarse allí para siempre.

Le agarró del pelo, con fuerza, mostrando su necesidad de él, buscando con necesidad sus labios, sin encontrar obstáculo en él. Sus labios se abrieron a ella, pudiendo explorar con libertad aquella boca que amaba los misterios. Era cálida y Yako recorrió aquella fila de dientes puntiagudos, sintiendo cosquillas en la lengua.  
Arqueó la espalda con delicia cuando Neuro introdujo un dedo en su interior, empezando un pequeño movimiento de entrada y salida que hizo que la chica empezase a gemir, siendo callada por la boca del demonio, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Me estas apretando, Yako-Dijo con voz gutural, sus ojos fijos en aquella parte de su anatomía donde tenía su mano, como aquella carne tierna y húmeda apretaba su dedo enguantado.

-No lo digas...que vergüenza-Gimió Yako, muerta de vergüenza.

-Un piojo vergonzoso-Comentó él riendo, haciendo que ella se sonrojase aun más.

Yako iba a contestarle, porque en verdad deseaba que dejase de llamarla piojo pero solamente pudo soltar un profundo gemido cuando Neuro añadió dos dedos más, moviendo su mano a un ritmo más rápido, más devastador...  
Neuro sonrió contra el cuello de Yako, lamiendo aquella piel suave, quedándose con la esencia de aquel pequeño piojo que temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Movió sus dedos, sintiendo como el interior de Yako mojaba el cuero de sus guantes.

-Estas casi lista, Yako

Ella lo miro, con aquellos ojos marrones entrecerrados, nublados. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respiración se fue haciendo más rápida a medida que él movía sus dedos.

"¿Por que es tan hábil? ¿Acaso tendrá mucha experiencia?"

Las manos de Yako sujetaron los brazos de Neuro, este la miro, deteniéndose.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Yako?

-E-Espera...

Los ojos de Neuro brillaron un momento, apartando sus dedos de su interior, se cernió sobre ella.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Preguntó con voz gutural.

-NO...n-no es eso...-Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas-E-Es que...

-Di lo que piensas, si no te arrepientes, que sucede, Yako?-Le enseñó aquella mano, sus dedos empapados de aquella sustancia que había salido de ella-Lo estabas disfrutando, Yako

Yako gimió, sonrojándose al extremo viendo como Neuro lamía aquellos rastros de sus guantes, frente a sus ojos.

-T-Te quiero Neuro..-Susurro ella, tímida-E-Esto...¿Lo ha-habías echo a-antes?

Neuro se quedo callado y Yako temió que su silencio fuera una afirmación de que en verdad tenía una basta experiencia.

Pero entonces el demonio rió.

-N-NEURO!

-¿Te preocupa eso, piojo?

-No me digas...piojo-Susurró

-Nunca he estado con nadie, Yako

-¿Eh?

Neuro se agachó y tomó posesión de los labios de Yako de manera hambrienta, jugando con su lengua y colando las manos por su pelo para acercarla a él.

-Eres la primera con la que hago esto, Yako. Nunca me he sentido así, siempre he pensado solamente en los misterios. Sin ellos no puedo vivir, y cuando llegué a este mundo, te conocí a ti.

Yako respiró profundamente, sintiendo como su corazón daba un salto ante la confesión de Neuro. Le devolvió el beso, de la misma manera intensa con la que la había besado Neuro. Ya no le importaba lo que tuviera que decirle el demonio, ni si era cierto o no, ella le amaba, quería estar con él y maldito fuera el momento en el que aquella pregunta había salido de sus labios.

-Quítate el chaleco-Ordenó ella, sin miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer. Neuro parpadeó, quizá sorprendido de que su sirviente le estuviera dando una orden pero gustoso lo hizo, con lentitud como si estuviera haciendo un baile sensual. Yako babeó al ver, por primera vez, el pecho desnudo de Neuro.

Lo echó con brusquedad en la cama, colocándose sobre él, justo en su cadera, tomando el control de la situación.  
Le gustaba verle sobre su cama, entre sus sabanas. Neuro la observaba, esperando pacientemente a sus movimientos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

Yako colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Neuro, paseándose de un lado al otro. SI escuchaba su sensual voz, podría perder aquel pequeño deje de valor.  
Se recostó sobre su pecho para besar su mejilla, recorriendola hasta llegar a la oreja, con los labios, con la lengua, hasta llegar a la oreja, donde sopló lentamente y la mordisqueó. Neuro no se movió.

A Yako no le molestó. Quería grabar todas aquellas zonas del demonio.

Siguió bajando hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos y mordiscos por todo él. Recorriendolo de arriba abajo varias veces, quedándose en el lugar donde podía notar el pulso del demonio.

-¿Puedo dejar una marca?-Preguntó contra su piel. Neuro sonrió y sus manos se perdieron en su pelo para dejarla allí, dándole a entender que podía hacerlo. Yako abrió la boca y mordió aquella carne, lamiéndola con lentitud después. No era una marca muy bonita ni muy profunda pero ella se sentía poderosa ya que había marcado a un poderoso demonio.

Sus manos bajaron por aquel pecho bien formado, quedándose con la forma de aquellos pectorales debajo de sus dedos. Era tan musculoso, tan suave, Yako podría pasarse horas tocando aquella piel.

"Es tan bien formado, no lo parecía con toda la ropa puesta. Es tan sensual"

Yako siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Neuro, encontrándose súbitamente con los pantalones azules del demonio. Ella tragó nerviosa, con las manos encima de los pantalones.

-¿Tienes curiosidad?-Aquella voz sensual no podía ser de otro que de Neuro. Yako lo miró, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, con una sonrisa sensual, medio torcida.  
"Es demasiado guapo" Pensó Yako, entonces recordó la pregunta. ¿Tenía curiosidad? Un poco-Desnudame, Yako

El corazón de Yako dolía.

Sus manos temblaban mientras bajaba aquellos pantalones, dejando a Neuro desnudo.

Con delicadeza, descubriendo aquella zona del demonio, Yako lo tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo su longuitud, su tacto. Yako estaba muy sonrojada.

Neuro la observaba desde su posición, como su tímido piojo lo tocaba con aquellas pequeñas manos, no la iba a recompensar con un gemido hasta que ella colocó sus labios en la punta, recorriendo su longitud con la lengua, y Neuro dio un suspiro, lo más parecido a un gemido.  
Colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, animándola a tomarlo completamente, animándola a experimentar y cuando ella lo hizo, él comenzó a relajarse y a perderse en aquel pequeño movimiento.

-Yako...

Esta se sentía colmada, el miembro de Neuro era grande y potente, ella se sentía vergonzosa y cuando él la sujetó para que chupara de manera intensa, ella pensó que no iba a poder con tanto, pero él la separó a tiempo y ella buscó con necesidad el aire.

-¿Fue demasiado para ti, esclavo?

-N-Neuro es..grande-Dijo con la cara encendida.

Neuro sonrió, orgulloso.

-Porsupuesto

Tomó a la chica en brazos y cambió posiciones, apartando la ultima prenda de Yako y abriendo sus piernas para colocarse. Sus ojos buscaron los de Yako, mientras su miembro se posicionaba en su entrada resbaladiza.

-Voy a entrar, Yako

Yako tragó, sintiendo como los nervios tomaban posesión de ella. Aquel miembro era demasiado grande, y ella era pequeña. Neuro pareció notar algo en ella, que cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía aquel rostro demoníaco a dos milímetros de ella.

-Algo te preocupa, esclavo-No era una pregunta

-E-Es que...

Neuro suspiró, preocupado por la preocupación que veía en el rostro de Yako. Él no entendía a los humanos y Yako formaba parte de ese gran misterio que él quería descubrir pero a cada paso que daba, más preguntas salían. Él sabía que ella lo deseaba, le había pedido que le hiciera el amor y Neuro lo iba a hacer pero de nuevo ella temblaba y sus ojos volteaban a ver a todas partes menos a él.

Las dudas de ella lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

-Yako-Su mano le acarició el rostro con lentitud. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

-Neuro...

Neuro bajó la cabeza para besarla lentamente. Un beso lento pero rápido. Aquel esclavo quizá necesitase un empujón.

-Yako, te amo

Silencio~

"Te amo"

"Te amo"

Neuro lo había dicho. Yako quería volverlo a oír. NECESITABA oírlo de nuevo.

-Neuro...

Neuro sonrió.

-¿Si, Yako?

-Dímelo de nuevo...

-¿Estas rogando?

-Si

-Buena chica. Te amo, Yako

Yako encontraría la manera de grabar aquellas palabras, para escucharlas cada vez que lo necesitase.

-Neuro!-Sus brazos lo rodearon para acercarlo a ella.

Se abrazaron unos momentos.

-Parece que ya estas lista

Yako quiso decir algo pero entonces sintió como Neuro empujaba en su interior, robando su virginidad. Yako gritó, arrastrando las uñas por la espalda de Neuro. Este la apretó contra él, creando el mínimo espacio entre ellos. Se quedó quieto para que ella se acostumbrase a su tamaño.

Unos minutos después Yako asintió y Neuro se movió como él solo sabía: de manera brutal.  
Yako gimió cuando llegó al orgasmo, llevando a Neuro poco después, sintiendo las luces de colores y como el cuerpo se llenaba de calidez. Yako enterró el rostro en el pecho de Neuro, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Definitivamente tener sexo con Neuro era otro mundo.  
El demonio no era suave. Tomaba lo que quería y como quería.  
Ella no quería detenerle.

-Ya eres mía, Yako

Durante aquella noche, Neuro la hizo llegar más de tres veces, hasta que los muslos de la chica dolieron y ella perdió el sentido de lo que ocurría, solo sentía el cuerpo de su amado demonio y del movimiento sensual de sus caderas.

Ambos se encontraban estirados bajo las sabanas de Yako. Ella estirada sobre el cuerpo de él, Neuro muy contento, paseando sus manos por la espalda de ella. Ella concentrándose en respirar pausadamente mientras abrazaba aquel pecho de alabastro. Le había dejado una marca debajo de uno de sus pezones.  
Neuro era muy posesivo pero Yako se sorprendió al descubrir que ella también lo era. Quería marcar el cuerpo de Neuro, como él había marcado el suyo.

Sonrió contra la piel del demonio.

-¿Sonriendo, Yako?

Al menos no la había llamado piojo.

Ella asintió.

-¿Te duele?

Pregunta sorprendente. Y más viniendo de Neuro. Yako se sonrojó. (Demasiadas veces ya xD)

-S-Se siente caliente, pero...no duele

Sintió los guantes de Neuro en su pelo. Su aliento llegó a sus fosas nasales. Olía muy bien.

Le paso un dedo por sus pliegues íntimos. Yako se quejó. ¿De nuevo?

-Solo compruebo lo que dices-Dijo con una sonrisa, alejando la mano.

-Cruel

-Gemiste mi nombre, Yako.

-T-Tu...tamb-bien

* * *

Era algo que Yako no olvidaría nunca. Aquella escena de ella contra la pared, de pie, con Neuro detrás empujando contra ella con aquella fuerza demoníaca, sus manos en sus caderas, controlando la situación. Había sido erótico, íntimo y demasiado para una jovencita como Yako. Cuando Neuro tocó su punto sensible pensó que su cuerpo iba a explotar, perdiendo la razón y el espacio. Suerte que Neuro la sujetaba.  
Como él había gemido su nombre mientras se liberaba en su interior, llenándola de calidez, de él. Su voz era erótica, su respiración acelerada en su oreja, sus manos en sus pechos ya demasiado estimulados.

* * *

-Estas pensando en algo pervertido-Sintió su risa en la nuca.

-No es cierto!-Era CIERTO, pero no tenía porque enterarse.

-Estas mintiendo piojo-Movió sus caderas contra ella.

-No me llames piojo

-No me mientas

-Cruel

-Soy un demonio

-Pensaba en nosotros teniendo sexo, ¿Contento?

Neuro apretó su agarré y buscó su rostro o más bien sus labios. La beso con deseo y necesidad.

-MUY contento

Yako lo besó de vuelta.

-Te quiero, Neuro

Él la abrazó.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Nougami Neuro abrió un ojo. Eran las siete de la mañana, aun era temprano. Se revolvió en la cama, huyendo de la luz que entraba por la ventana, sintiendo el cuerpo de su piojo abrazado a su pecho.  
Neuro jugó con el cabello de ella, que cayó lacio sobre sus hombros. Al fin había conseguido que creciera.

Sus manos cobraron vida, agarrando el trasero de ella, haciendo que ella hiciera ruiditos mientras dormía, haciendo sonreír a Neuro. Con cuidado de que la chica no se despertase, Neuro se levantó de la cama, buscando con la mirada sus pantalones, tirados sobre el escritorio de la detective.  
Desnudo caminó hacia ellos y se los puso, saliendo de la habitación sin perturbar el sueño de Yako, quien se hizo una bola debajo de las sabanas.

Al pasar la puerta, Neuro caminó hacia una pequeña habitación, sus pasos suaves y silenciosos por la casa, no queriendo perturbar el sueño de sus "criaturas". Abrió la puerta con lentitud y se adentro a la oscuridad de la estancia, colocándose junto a la pequeña cuna de madera.

-Aún duermes...-Susurró en la oscuridad, observando el pequeño bulto bajo las mantas. Un par de mechones de dos colores se visualizaban entre las sabanas de platillos volantes. Neuro estiró una mano y apartó la pequeña manta para ver un diminuto rostro dormido. El demonio sonrió.

"Mi pequeño" Pensó observando a aquel pequeño ser que dormía como un tronco sin reparar en su presencia. Neuro lo observó dormir, era reconfortante, al igual que ver dormir a Yako. "Ellos estan vivos" Le hacía pensar, con orgullo.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-Yako se acercó a Neuro, abrazando su espalda desnuda. Neuro no se volteó pero le tomó la mano-Es tan apacible.

-Menos cuando tiene hambre-Comentó él

-Al menos no come solamente misterios

-Es de la realeza

-Es hijo tuyo-Yako se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla. Neuro hubiera preferido en otro lugar pero no dijo nada-Es tan perfecto

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, esclavo

-Gracias, marido

Neuro aun no se acostumbraba a esa palabra. Paso el brazo por la cintura de Yako, acercándola a su cuerpo. La besó en los labios y le abrochó uno de los botones de su chaqueta azul que ella se había puesto y que le quedaba enormemente grande.

-Neuro...-Musitó ella cuando sintió como él buscaba sus pechos debajo de la tela-Ya lo hicimos tres veces ayer

-Quiero más

-Esta Kyoshi durmiendo

-Esta bien-Cedió él, soltándola, aunque no había terminado del todo. Yako se acercó a la cuna para besarle la frente al pequeño.

Luego ambos salieron de la habitación.

Neuro la observó a su lado.  
Había formado una familia. Una familia junto a Yako, su sirviente. Y él no podía estar más orgulloso.  
Kyoshi era la viva imagen de Neuro, pelo de dos colores, más rubio que el de su padre pero igual de misterioso. Cuando Yako lo tomó en brazos y abrió los ojos, sonrió al ver aquellas pequeñas pozas verdes, vivo recuerdo de su descendencia demoníaca.  
Para alivió de la detective, su hijo podía comer comida humana, aunque no le decía que no a devorar misterios con su padre.

Neuro abrazó a su mujer, besandole la mejilla.

-Yako

-¿Eh?

-Gracias

-¿Por que?

-Por aquel **desliz.**

Ella no pudo más que tirarse a sus brazos.

FIN

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al final**

 **¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os lo esperabais? ¿Os ha gustado?**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


End file.
